1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a phase shift circuit, more particularly, it relates to a phase shift circuit enabling an arbitrary phase shift of an input signal of from 0.degree. to 360.degree., to obtain a phase-shifted output signal.
The phase shift circuit according to the present invention is constituted by a plurality of semiconductor elements. The present invention does not utilize filters consisting of variable L, C, R elements. Thus, it is possible to easily and arbitrarily realize a phase shift of the input signal in a wide band and high frequency area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of phase shift circuits for shifting the phase of the input signal to an arbitrary phase are widely used in the electronics field. Two well-known types of phase shift circuits are an LCRcircuit using inductors, capacitors and resistors by which the desired phase is obtained by adjusting the inductance, capacitance, and resistance, and a delay line by which the desired phase is obtained by adjusting the length thereof.
Almost all phase shift circuits are directed to an input signal having a relatively low frequency area, for example, under several tens of megahertz (MHz), and very few phase shift circuits are directed to an input signal having a high frequency area, for example, several hundreds of MHz, and enabling a phase shift of the input signal of from 0.degree. to 360.degree..